parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Great Womble Detective Part 16 - Baron Greenback's Death Trap/"Goodbye So Soon"/The Queen's Doom
(Cut to a few moments later, where several of the Pi-rats have tied Orinoco and Paddington to a mousetrap, and are now setting the trap. Baron Greenback is wearing a yellow top hat with a purple band around the "dome.") *Baron Greenback/Ratigan: You don't know what a delightful dilemma it was trying to decide on the most appropiate method for your demise. (Stiletto nervously sets the switch and scampers away. Paddington flinches as the bonebreaking metal vibrates slightly. Orinoco is looking kinda catatonic, and is simply staring off into space.) *Baron Greenback/Ratigan: Oh, I had so many ingenious ideas I didn't know which to choose. So, I decided to use them all. (Greenback gives a grand gesture to reveal a gun, a crossbow, an axe, and an anvil, all of which are aimed directily at Orinoco and Paddington.) *Baron Greenback/Ratigan: Marvellous, isn't it? Oh ho... But here, let me show you how it works. Picture this. (Stiletto, via Vanna White, gestures to the record player as Greenback explains his dastardly death trap) First, a tune I've recorded especially for you. As the song plays the cord tightens and when the song ends, (we see that the cord is moving upward, tied to a cork which is supporting a wine glass with a metal ball inside) the metal ball is released. (a slide construceted of wood and pipes is aimed directly at the mousetrap trigger release) rolling along its merry way until.... (here as Greenback speaks, he gestures to each individual weapon, starting with the mousetrap....) Snap! (the gun) Boom! (the crossbow) Twang! (the axe) Thunk! (and the anvil) Splat! (Paddington winces as Greenback removes his hat in a form of salute.) *Baron Greenback/Ratigan: And so ends the short, undistinguished career of Orinoco the Womble of Baker Street. *Paddington/Dawson: You're despicable! *Baron Greenback/Ratigan: Yes. (He chuckles as Stiletto, now dressed in a British guard uniform, runs over to him.) *Greenback/Ratigan: Everything's ready, Stiletto? *Stiletto/Fidget: All-a set-a, barone. (Greenback peeks inside a large white box with a pink ribbon and chuckles wickedly.) *Greenback/Ratigan: Oh, this is wicked! So delightfully wicked. (Several Pi-rats, Fat Cat's Gang, and the Penguin's March, dressed in British Guard uniforms as well, move the package as Baron Greenback walks over to Bulgaria, who is bound by ropes and gagged, standing by Emily's bottle, where we see that she's safe and sound, for now.) *Greenback/Ratigan: Mr. Bulgaria, let me congratulate you on a superb piece of craftsmanship. (Baron Greenback knocks at the glass.) *Greenback/Ratigan: See what you can do with the proper motivation? (Greenback cackles and pinches Bulgaria's cheek as more of the Pi-rats, Fat Cat Gang, and the Pi-rats, all dressed in the uniforms, climb on to D'Compose's back.) *Greenback/Ratigan: You all know the plan. *The Pi-rats, Fat Cat's Gang, and Penguin's March/Thugs: (saluting) Right, baron! *Greenback/Ratigan: It was my fond hope to stay and witness your final scene, but you were fifteen minutes late, and I do have an important engagement at Buckingham Palace. (Paddington eyes him in disgust, since he now knows Greenback's plan.) *Greenback/Ratigan: Now, you will remember to smile for the camera, won't you? (A camera is indeed set up, ready to shoot) *Greenback/Ratigan: Hmm? Say cheese. *Paddington/Dawson: You fiend! *Greenback/Ratigan: Sorry chubby. You should have chosen your friends more carefully. (He turns on the record as Paddington gasps in shock.) *Record: (Greenback/Ratigan singing) Goodbye so soon And isn't this a crime? We know by now That time knows how to fly (Stiletto is operating a dirigible, and flies by Greenback. The mysterious package is attached by a rope, and a ladder is lowered, and Greenback climbs on, waving.) *Greenback/Ratigan: Adieu, auf wiedersehen, arrivederci, farewell! *Record: So here's goodbye, so soon *Greenback/Ratigan: (chuckles) Bye-bye, Orinoco. (Now in the dirigible, Greenback steers it in and up through the furnace and into the night.) *Record: You'll find your separate way With time so short I'll say so long And go So soon Goodbye (Back inside, the record is slowly tightening the cable.) *Record: You followed me I followed you We were like each other's shadows for a while Now as you see This game is through So although it hurts I'll try to smile As I say... (The music contiues to play as Emily stares out of her glass prison at Orinoco and Paddington.) *Paddington/Dawson: Wh-wh-what did he mean, an engagement in Buckingham Palace? *Orinoco/Basil: (sighs, then answers him, seemingly unconcerned) Haven't you figured it out yet, Doctor? Princess Gadget's in danger and the Empire's doomed. *Paddington/Dawson: Princess Gadget?!? (Outside Buckingham Palace, trumpets play as the camera moves down show the mouse entrance. Even now, well dressed mice are entering to see the Jubilee.) (Inside her bedroom, a teenage mouse is preparing herself. She is a 14-year-old mouse with creamy fur, long, flowing, golden-blonde hair, a pink nose, sea-green eyes, and curvy pink ears. She wears a lavender gown, white stockings, light pink ankle-length bloomers, a red-white-and gold robe, and small, pink shoes. She also wears a gold crown on her head. Her name is Gadget Hackwrench.) (Little does she know, that just outside her doors, her guards have been ambushed and replaced by Greenback's thugs.) *Mepps/Thug 3: Psst- over here. Come over here. (Gadget is distracted by the sound of knocking at her door and adjusts her crown before answering.) *Gadget Hackwrench/Queen Mousetoria: Hmm? Come in. *Mole/Thug 4: Ah, begging your Majesty's pardon. A present has just arrived in honour of your Jubilee. (Mole moves aside as Stiletto and Mepps bring the large package inside. Gadget is delighted, and walks over.) *Gadget/Queen Mousetoria: A present? Oh how wonderful! (sighs) I just adore Jubilees! *Stiletto/Fidget: (handing her the attatched note) Here you are sweetheart. *Gadget/Queen Mousetoria: (eyeing him suspicously) Have you...been with us...long? (reading) "To our beloved Queen this gift we send, as her 60 year reign..." (Her expression and voice twist in puzzlement at the final line.) *Gadget/Queen Mousetoria: "...comes to an end?" (Stiletto and the other thugs pull the ribbons and sides down to reveal an exact robot replica of Princess Gadget Hackwrench. She studies it.) *Gadget/Queen Mousetoria: How extraordinary! (Suddenly, the robot comes to life and grabs at Gadget. She runs as Robot Gadget chases her around the bedroom.) *Gadget/Queen Mousetoria: Goodness gracious! (The robot suddenly halts, as Greenback appears at her doorway, with Bulgaria operating the controls.) *Baron Greenback/Ratigan: Amazing likeness, isn't it, Your Majesty? *Gadget/Queen Mousetoria: (angrily) Baron Greenback! Guards! Seize this despicable creature! (Stiletto snickers, as the guards will only obey Greenback now. Greenback repeats the command back through the speaker.) *Baron Greenback/Ratigan: Guards, seize this... *Robot Gadget Hackwrench/Robot Queen: Despicable creature! (Greenback laughs into the speaker, giving Robot Gadget his same cruel laugh. Mepps and Mole now have hold of the true Gadget.) *Gadget/Queen Mousetoria: How dare you! *Baron Greenback/Ratigan: Take her away! (He rings D'Compose's bell.) *Gadget/Queen Mousetoria: Let go of me, you ruffians! *Stiletto/Fidget: Move along, honey! *Gadget/Queen Mousetoria: You fiends! (As they drag the Gadget away, Greenback wipes his hankerchief on the now silent Robot Gadget's cheek.) *Gadget/Queen Mousetoria: (from o.c., whining) Traitors! Category:Disney and Sega's Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Scenes Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parts Category:The Great Mouse Detective Scenes